Straight After
by Let-The-Wookiee-Win
Summary: The second Death Star has been destroyed and lives are about to change, here's my take on what happened 'straight after'. I hope you enjoy and stick with me, I (at least) think I get better the more I write.
1. Chapter 1

This is the very first fic I wrote, back before TFA was even a twinkle in Disney's eye and back when I fancied myself an actual writer. And back before I read a whole sh** load of Fan Fiction and realised I was just a poor imitation of an amateur.  
So here it is, first chapter at least, after the destruction of the 2nd Death Star...straight after, in fact...

It seemed as though the euphoria might never abate such was the atmosphere that night. The air was filled with an intoxicating mix of joy and anticipation. But for one lone figure, the night bore as much sadness as it did happiness. The Empire was all but crushed and in the final battle Luke had been forced to once again face his father. It felt rather odd to Luke that in his defeat, Vader had also won. Won back his freedom from the dark side, from the shadow of the Emperor and died a hero...at least in his Son's eyes.

Whilst his comrades celebrated their success, Luke gazed once more into the darkness of the forest hoping for one more glimpse of the father he had never really known. Anakin Skywalker had appeared there briefly alongside Yoda and Ben Kenobi before Luke was once more drawn into the circle of his friends. Anakin had been a young man. Probably younger than Luke was now. What, Luke wondered, could possibly have tormented his father so that he should seek solace in such a lonely place as the dark side of the force. And in that moment, Luke resolved to learn more of his ancestry. For himself yes, but more for his newly found sister, Leia, for whom the burden of her true heritage threatened to weigh far more heavily than on Luke himself. Leia, so strong, so determined to right the wrongs of the Empire and now so unequivocally linked to that which she had fought so hard to destroy.

In a clearing in the forest, Han Solo was inspecting every last inch of his beloved ship, the Millennium Falcon. The craft had been on temporary loan to his occasional friend Lando Calrissian on the understanding that she come to no harm. Han was far from convinced that Lando had fully understood the ramifications of his recent actions in the battle above Endor. But he would, once Han had shown him the damage and demanded appropriate compensation. Not that any amount of financial consideration would make up for the dints and dents, or the burned out cabling, but it was important Lando understood the trust Han had placed in him. And the respect he clearly failed to show Han's first true love.

She'd been watching him for several minutes scowling at one dent or another. It never failed to impress Leia that Han could even spot a new indentation over the rust and pit marked surface of his ship. The Millennium Falcon had always seemed to her held together more by luck than good maintenance, but hold together she did. And for that, on more than one occasion, Leia had always been grateful. Smiling as he tut-tutted at another deep depression in his ship's hull, Leia climbed the ramp to join him in the Falcon's hatch.

"Would you like me to leave you two alone?" She enquired, leaning against the door frame, her hands resting in the small of her back, her head tilted seductively up at him.

Han feigned disinterest as he casually traced a crack in the Falcon's substructure from above Leia's head, past her face and down until his hand came to rest against her hip.

"Just giving the old girl the once over, seeing how much damage has been done. And how much Lando owes me to fix her up." He said, leaning in toward her.

Leia sighed. "It's always about the financial reward with you, isn't it Solo?"

Han shook his head. "Not always, Princess." He said, his arm snaking around her waist.

Dipping his head, they kissed. A kiss filled with warmth and passion and the promise of oh so very much more. He felt Leia's hand against his cheek, her slight tremble as he pulled her to him and then the sound of rustling through the grasses and Threepio calling "Mistress Leia, oh Mistress Leia".

The moment passed, their kiss broken, Leia straightened herself, dusting down her clothes and fussing with her hair.

"I don't believe this!" Han complained as he stepped aside, hands on hips.

"What is it Threepio?" Leia asked, starting to descend the ramp.

"Mistress Leia" Threepio said, fanning his golden hands in front of his face. "Mon Mothma seeks an audience with you."

"Thank you Threepio" Leia replied. "Can you transfer her call through to the Falcon?"

She turned for approval from Han who merely shrugged his shoulders in agreement.

"Oh Mistress Leia" Threepio warbled, clearly flustered. "I cannot. She is here!"

Leia stepped forward. "Here!" She said. "On Endor?"

Now Han started forward down the ramp. "What's wrong with that?" He asked, puzzled.

Leia turned to face him. "Mon Mothma hasn't gone planet-side in..." She shook her head. "Well, I don't think I've ever heard of her going planet-side." She thought for a moment, wondering what could be so wrong that Mon Mothma would decide she needed to be here in person. "Take me to her Threepio."

"Of course Mistress Leia" Threepio replied and started back in the direction he had just come.

"You all right?" Han asked, concerned.

Leia smiled up at him. "I'm fine. The Emperor is dead and the Death Star destroyed, how could I possibly be anything but fine. Finish what you're doing here then come and join us."

With that she was gone. Han watched her hurry after Threepio. There had been a look on her face, just for a moment, but a look he had seen before. One that she wore on very rare occasions when she allowed her mask to slip and reveal the fears that most haunted her. The Falcon could wait. He'd secure her hatches and see what it was that Mon Mothma wanted. And why it brought such worry to the woman he loved.

By the time Han Solo had returned to the Ewok village the area was filled with both military and civilian personnel. From his vantage point he could see Mon Mothma, Leia knelt at her feet, Mon Mothma's hands pressed to Leia's forehead. He had seen the greeting many times before and he always felt a strange pang to see Leia so humbled, though he could not explain his reasons why. Perhaps it was as simple as a built in, age old belief that as a Princess it should be Leia receiving the salutation, not giving it.

Mon Mothma smiled serenely at Leia. "Rise my child" She said, her voice soft and gentle in the night air. "I greet you as your equal not as your Leader." As she spoke she turned slowly to take in the gathered crowd, speaking to all and to no one in particular. "I greet you _all_, members of the Alliance and those who choose now to join us." Her gaze fell on a group of former stormtroopers, helmets no longer worn, who appeared more than a little intimidated by her presence. Finally, she saw Luke standing as he so often did, in plain sight but somehow hidden in the shadows.

"Is is true the Emperor is dead?" She asked.

Luke bowed his head in affirmation. "It is Ma'am."

"And you were responsible for his demise?" She queried.

Luke shook his head. "No Ma'am, I was not. It was the Emperor's plan that I serve by his side or die. It was Darth Vader who intervened and took the Emperor's life thereby preventing my death at the Emperor's hands."

Mon Mothma seemed to consider this before asking. "Then you defeated Darth Vader to prevent his taking the Emperor's place?"

Luke allowed a tiny smile to cross his lips. "Again Ma'am, no. Vader was fatally injured in his battle with the Emperor, he died as a result of his injuries. But..." he added, "Not before he renounced the dark side of the force. I had always believed there was good in him." Luke glanced momentarily at Leia to ensure she could hear him. "And I was right."

Mon Mothma nodded slowly, assimilating the information before taking a deep breath.

"Do you have any plans for the future Commander Skywalker?" she asked.

"For now, I'd just like to take a decent bath." Luke said, to which Mon Mothma laughed. "But, ultimately, I'd like to establish a Jedi Academy. There are Force-Sensitives spread across the galaxy and I should like to train them. To harness their abilities and to show that there is nothing to fear in the Force".

Mon Mothma again nodded slowly, allowing the information to settle somewhere in her subconscious before turning back to Leia.

"And you my child?" Mon Mothma asked, placing her arm through Leia's and guiding her away from the group.

Han strained to try to hear what they were saying, but the gathered throng had already begun to chatter. The news of how the Emperor had died was being passed from one to another. The myth that Luke Skywalker, farm-boy turned Jedi, had killed both Master and Servant being corrected. He'd merely been a bystander, an observer as the Master was destroyed by his faithful servant, that faithful servant dying in the process.

But this was all wrong Han thought. Luke was just being characteristically modest. He had told Leia that he was going to face Vader, that it was his destiny to try to turn him back from the dark side or to die in the attempt. At least...that was what Leia had told him Luke had told her.

Han focussed all his attention on Leia, on her movements, her expressions, her reactions, trying to establish whatever it was Mon Mothma was saying.

Lando shoulder nudged him and, grinning, said "What's with the face?"

"Huh?" Han grunted.

"Oh, sorry." Lando chuckled. "I forgot, it's the one you were born with!"

"Funny!" Han said. "What brings you down here, shouldn't you be putting my ship back the way I left her?"

"Heard a rumpus." Lando replied. "Thought I'd take a look. You?"

"Mon Mothma. She's talking to Leia." Han answered.

"Oh that. Yeah, heard it all. I was over with Chewie when she arrived. Big surprise seeing her here, I can tell you. Then I saw you and thought I better get over here and say, well, thanks. Thanks for letting me use the Falcon. I know how much she means to you, ole buddy." Lando grinned.

"But what did she say to Leia?" Han asked.

Lando wrinkled his face, fingers absent-mindedly rubbing his earlobe. "Same as she said to Luke, pretty much. Plans for the future...something about Coruscant...yada, yada. Like I said, I saw you and thought I better get over here. Hey, where are you going? I hadn't gotten to the best part yet."

But Han Solo was already on the move. He didn't need a map to see where this was going. Coruscant had been the political home of the Empire. It was likely to become the political home of the Alliance.

Leia had been a political leader before the Empire had destroyed her homeworld and forced her into a more permanent role in the Rebellion. Mon Mothma wanted her to be a political leader again and had come here to discuss it with her.

And Han Solo would not be welcome in that world.

XXXXXXXXXX

If there was one thing Han was good at, really, _really_ good at, it was fixing up his ship.

To the untrained eye the Millennium Falcon was no more than a bucket of rust, held together by spit and splinters. But Han knew her better than that. Knew her every crevice, her every nuance. He knew what made her tick...which was a whole lot more than he knew about any other female he had ever encountered.

And he had encountered a few in his lifetime.

Pretty ones, intelligent ones and even downright drop to your knees and beg for mercy beautiful ones.

But for reasons he couldn't explain even to himself, let alone to anyone else, the female stood before him now brought forward a rush of feelings in him he found impossible to control.

Leia Organa gazed up at him quizzically. "I asked you a question." she said.

"I know." he said, removing his gloves. "I heard."

Leia's tongue lightly licked her perfect pink lips. "Well, it's customary to answer a question when it's asked."

There were a hundred things Han wanted to say to her. He could have told her not to go, to stay with him and be his lover and they would have adventures she could only ever dream about.

He chose however to say "Did you give her your answer?"

"Are you answering my question with your own to avoid answering my question to begin with?" Leia asked, unable to hide her irritation.

"I'm just wondering if you told her yes, why you would come asking my opinion when it clearly makes no difference to your decision." He responded, gloomily.

Leia stepped closer and took his hands in hers.

"Han." She spoke softly, his name more a whisper than a word. "What did you think would happen when the Empire was defeated? Did you think I would just walk away, job done? I have a responsibility now to help rebuild the Republic. To bring unity, peace and prosperity to all those Worlds who showed such faith in us. What would you have me do, fly off as what, your co-pilot to smuggle spices from Kessel?"

Han flinched, hurt by her words. Turning his back on her, he ran his hands through his hair and glared a warning at Chewbacca who had been watching the exchange through an open hatch. Chewie took the hint and headed back to his work.

"Of course I'm not saying that." Han retorted angrily. "For one thing the Falcon already has a first mate, and nobody...not even you Princess...is going to bump Chewie out of his chair."

Feeling calmer for his outburst, Han turned back to Leia.

Of course he would support her, be there for her, Hell he'd follow her to the ends of the Galaxy if she asked him to.

"I guess..." He continued. "I never really imagined that the Empire would be defeated. At least not in our lifetimes." He moved toward her again, his temper now abated. "And I guess I just figured if it did that we'd have some time for us, you know, for each other. No Council meetings to attend. No state visits to out-lying Worlds. And definitely no Golden Rod interrupting us."

Leia grasped his hands again, interlacing her fingers with his. "We'll find time, I promise."

Her smile radiated up at him. He couldn't deny her even if he wanted to. She had him so completely captivated to lose her now would destroy him.

He smiled back and nodded his approval.

She stood on tiptoe and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Join me on Coruscant." She said.

"Sure." He replied.

"I have to go." She told him, quickly pulling away. "Mon Mothma wants to be under way as soon as possible."

"Before I can change your mind?" Han quipped.

"And besides," Leia said as if she had not heard him. "We wouldn't want Threepio interrupting us again, would we?" She blew him a kiss and hurried back toward the village.

Han followed her to the exit, first physically then just visually as she disappeared into the distance.

Lando appeared suddenly behind him, seemingly from nowhere.

"Now if you ask me," He said over Han's shoulder. "I would have ditched Chewie and installed that little sweetie in his place."

"Nobody's asking you!" Han retorted, annoyed that his private life had played out in front of his sometime friend.

"I'm just saying..." Lando continued, wiping at an oily rag. "All those hotshot Senators and Councillors she's going to be sharing long lunches and private functions with, could easily turn a pretty girl's head."

Han had the urge to show Lando how far his friend's head could turn, except that would just delay the repairs to the Falcon. And Han needed her fixed up and quick if he was to be by Leia's side on Coruscant. Instead he grabbed Lando by the shirt and spoke slowly into his face. "Just. Get. My. Ship. Fixed. We're flying out of here at first light."

"Yes boss." Lando replied, grinning as he watched his friend stomp off. Han had always been fairly easy to wind up, but now it was even easier. Love did crazy things to people, which was why Lando was never falling into that trap. One look at Han Solo showed him just how messed up a man in love could be.


	2. Chapter 2

Han Solo sat forward, his elbows resting on his knees, his chin against his knuckles.

He sat, just as he had sat for the past three days, waiting for the Council to break and a chance, just a chance, of at least catching a glimpse of Leia before her entourage encircled her once more and hustled her off to who knew where.

He was about to lose hope of seeing her at all when the great doors to the Council Chamber opened and a stream of delegates filled the corridor. Han rose quickly and moved forward calling Leia's name. A few faces turned in his direction, mostly out of curiosity, but none were Leia. As the corridor became more crowded and his forward motion restricted by the milling crowds, finally he saw her. He called to her once, twice, three times, four, but so many Senators surrounded her, chattering away to her that she couldn't hear him. Then as quickly as she had appeared, she was gone. Swept into secure transport and onto her next appointment.

Han sighed. Oh well, there was always tomorrow.

He was about to head back to the Falcon when a woman stepped in front of him blocking his path. She was attractive with a firm set to her jaw and a slight smile that Han felt was unlikely to ever meet her eyes.

"Han Solo." She said, extending a hand in greeting.

"That's funny," Han replied. "That's my name too." He made no move to shake her hand.

Her facial expression did not alter. "You _are_ Han Solo, are you not?" She asked.

Han tried his best to hide his amusement. "Yes Ma'am, I am. But if you want my autograph you'll need to go through my agent first."

"You've been trying to make contact with Princess Leia Organa." She stated flatly.

"She and I are..." He chose his words carefully. "Old friends." He glanced briefly back down the corridor. "Right now though, I doubt she even knows I exist. Not with that mob surrounding her!"

"Her Highness plays a pivotal role in establishing the new Government. Her entourage are there to protect her. And it can be difficult for her to find time to see all of her..." She paused, selecting the appropriate words while allowing her eyes to drift the length of Han's body. "Old friends."

Iritated, Han said. "Maybe you didn't catch the name. Han Solo? General Han Solo? Hero of the Rebellion? I rescued Her Holiness from the first Death Star."

"Wasn't that Luke Skywalker?" She interrupted.

"The kid wasn't alone you know! I played my part. Just like I did when the Empire found the base on Hoth. I got her out. Me." He stabbed a thumb at his chest.

"And then you got yourself frozen in carbonite and was, I believe, _she_ who had to rescue you Captain Solo." The woman intoned.

"It's General Solo. And just who the Hell do you think you are lady?" Han demanded.

Smiling sweetly, she extended her hand again. "My name is Winter."

Han looked down at the hand still making no move to shake it. "And you know Leia, how?" He sneered.

Winter's smile remained perfectly in place. "I'm a member of 'that mob'. And her Highness' personal assistant. Now, if I may make a suggestion. Please shake my hand before the security detail think you are an imposter and start using the weapons they have trained on you."

Han swallowed, he'd seen no security in evidence. Slowly he placed his hand in Winter's and they exchanged a formal shake.

"Now Captain." Winter said. "Let's see if we can get you to her Highness' quarters without you compromising our safety."

It was a short journey from the Senate Hall to the apartments. A journey during which Winter spoke only once, and that was to advise when they had arrived. Han took the opportunity to study her. She was, perhaps, a little older than Leia with a regal manner about her. Her haughtiness showed she was used to certain circles and to certain standards. Standards Han doubted he would live up to very often. Best be careful how he trod here, a woman like Winter with her proximity to Leia was far better as a friend than an enemy.

He followed her up a marble staircase and along a wide corridor. To the casual observer this was just an apartment block, however, Han spotted a number of security devices along the way and it took a four digit code, finger and thumb analysis and a retinal scan for them to be granted access to Leia's quarters.

Once inside, the room looked much as he imagined all of the apartment rooms to look. Bright, clean, crisp and, to Han at least, completely sterile and lacking in any character or taste. Trust Leia to ensure her quarters were as unassuming as any other apartment might be. Sure, there were a couple of comfortable sofas, a small number of tables holding plants or flower arrangements. There was even a bowl of fruit just crying out to be eaten. Not that Leia was overly sentimental, but where were the pictures, the ornaments, the knick knacks of home...he instantly regretted that thought. She had no home. She'd had no home for quite some time now. Not since the Empire had blown it apart just to prove to her that it was capable of doing so.

Han sauntered around the room checking out the view from the balcony. It overlooked extensive courtyard gardens and afforded a little privacy, though not as much as Han would have expected considering how much Leia liked her privacy.

"Leia not here?" He asked Winter as she returned to the living quarters.

"Her Highness is with another visitor at present. She'll be with you as soon as she is able." She replied, placing a tray of drinks on an ornate table. "You have rooms organised?" She enquired whilst pouring a pale green liquid into a tall glass.

"Nah, I prefer to sleep on the Falcon." He told her.

"Her Highness thought you might say that." She handed the glass to Han and continued. "So I have taken the liberty of arranging an apartment for yourself and your co-pilot, Chewbacca."

"Chewie!" Han exclaimed. "In quarters like this?" His eyebrows raised so high they almost met his hairline.

"I instructed that a few modifications be made. The bed has been lengthened for him, obviously. Some alterations to the bathroom facilities...the Wookiee is a 'he' I presume?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." Han answered, taking a sip from his glass. "He's definitely a he."

"Ah, good." Winter said, her attention turning to an arrangement of flowers and one bloom in particular which had withered. "The refresher facilities would have been completely unacceptable for a female Wookiee. And obviously I have asked that the foliage be removed." She turned to him just as Han was about to slide an adjoining door aside, stopping him in his tracks. "We wouldn't want him eating the vegetation now would we. Have you two been partners long?"

"What's back here?" Han asked, nodding to the doorway.

"Meeting rooms, library resources, secure transmission rooms, dressing and bathing facilities and private rooms." She replied, adding extra emphasis on the word private.

"Bedroom?" Han asked, a cock-eyed grin forming on his lips.

"I'm sure her Highness will be delighted to give you a guided tour once she has concluded her current business." Winter manoeuvred herself between Han and the door and he suspected that if he should try to storm past her, she would prove to be a formidable adversary.

"You don't like me much do you Winter?" He asked.

"I should have thought any feelings I may have for you were inconsequential Captain." She replied.

"Fifteen years, give or take." He said.

"I'm sorry?" Winter queried.

"Chewie and me" He answered. "Been together about fifteen years. Give or take. You know how time can play tricks on the mind."

"Not really, no." She said. "Why don't you take a seat. I'm sure her Highness won't keep you much longer."

"Lady, I've been sitting for three days. Mind if I stretch my legs a little?" He queried.

"No. Of course not." She answered. Her tone indicating that she would much prefer him to sit down, shut up and wait like a good little boy.

Han had never been very good at just sitting and waiting. He'd not been very good at just sitting and waiting at school. He'd not been very good at just sitting and waiting at the Imperial Academy. And as it turned out, when it came down to the crunch, on the first Death Star he hadn't been much good at just sitting and waiting then either. If he had, he almost certainly wouldn't be here now.

An open doorway beside the doors to the balcony caught his eye. Strolling over, he peeped in. The room was in darkness but was quite clearly sleeping quarters. Han put his glass on a table by the door and wandered into the room. He thought about increasing the lighting, but as he intended to take only a perfunctory glance around he decided to let his eyes adjust. He could make out a dressing table with a few baubles and trinkets on. A bed, perfectly made. And a hat stand which seemed oddly out of place. There was something not right about the stand. Other than the fact, that he had never, ever seen Leia wearing a hat, the shape of it was all wrong. In spite of himself, Han went over to investigate. Closer inspection made Han step back in surprise. It was not a stand at all. It was an odd construction holding several hairpieces. Some pleated and long, others shorter and braided. None, he was certain, belonged to Leia. Slowly, careful not to disturb anything, he returned to the living quarters and found Winter waiting for him.

"That's er..." He pointed back over his shoulder, "Your room, isn't it?"

"That is correct Captain. I am the Princess' personal assistant and here, on hand, day and night for her Highness." Winter said.

Han retrieved his glass, took a great gulp and sunk himself into one of the sofas.

"It's General." He told her. " General Solo. You keep calling me Captain Solo."

"My apologies. I understood that you had yet to report for duty. Captain." She said.

"Been waiting for Leia. Haven't had time yet." He said, trying not to look at her.

"I see." She said flatly. "And thank you."

"Thank you for what?" He asked, finally looking up at her.

"For not asking." Winter stood as Leia so often did, with her hands folded neatly in front of her. "When I was a child growing up on Alderaan, I contracted an illness. My mother nursed me through, however, I lost my hair and although I made a full recovery my hair never grew back. You may be aware that it is the custom on Alderaan that females keep their hair long."

"Yeah, Leia was always quite fastidious about her hair regime!" Han reflected. "I'm sorry though. About your..." He waved his hand about trying to imitate a coiffure.

"Your kindness is appreciated. Your apology unnecessary. I long ago accepted that having no hair was just a part of my being, much as the scar on your chin is a part of yours. The hairpieces merely permit me to fit in more easily. Besides I was luckier than some. Many were so weakened by their illness that they died." She finished. "Queen Breha Organa among them."

"Han!" Leia squealed his name from the door he had previously tried to open. "I knew I heard voices. Winter, you should have told me you were back."

"The Captain and I have been getting acquainted." Winter said. "Would you and your guests care for some tea?"

"So you two are friends now Winter?" Leia asked.

"Best of friends Your Highness!" Winter said, her face wrinkled into what Han considered a human approximation of a scrunched up tissue. "I'll get that tea." She said and went about her task.

Han and Leia gazed at one another. Leia was wearing a simple full length, white dress, not too dissimilar from the dress she had worn the first time he had seen her. Her hair hung down her back in a single, loose plait. A liftetime ago it seemed to Han since that first meeting and she was more beautiful now than he had ever seen her before. A calm serenity radiated from her.

Then something whizzed past his face, breaking his concentration.

"What was that?" Han asked, trying visually to locate the object.

"Oh, that's a Goblin. 'They provide a constant security presence, scanning rooms, sweeping for threats'." She quoted. "That kind of thing." She said, not taking her eyes off him. "Han..." she whispered and held out her arms.

Han Solo had one thing on his mind and it wasn't making small talk about 'goblins'. With one stride he was in front of her, Leia's arms around him, encircling him, pulling him into her embrace. He took her face in his hands and bent to kiss her. To kiss away the days of waiting to see her. To show he was here for her now. To show he was here for her forever, if that was what she wanted of him. Their kiss was interrupted by a young man, lightsaber in one hand and a smouldering 'goblin' in the other.

"You know Leia." Luke said, looking at the sphere he was holding. "I was right, these things are no match for a lightsaber. We should speak to security..." He looked up, a beaming smile spreading across his face. "Han!" He exclaimed. "When did you get in?"

Han and Leia had parted, both trying not to show their embarrassment but instead appearing flustered. Leia's cheeks flushed slightly.

"Luke!" Both the word and the tone was clipped. "I...er...I didn't know you were here." Han looked to Leia who was careful not to meet his gaze. "I got in a few days ago. How about you?"

"Came back with Leia and the fleet." Luke said, hugging his old friend. "Didn't Lando tell you?"

Lando! Han should have known.

"Er...no. He said you'd left Endor. Didn't mention you were coming back to Coruscant though. Must have..um..slipped his mind!" Han said, mentally making a note to speak to Lando about his recent memory lapse.

"Well." Luke said, looking between Han and Leia. "Isn't this great, the three of us back together."

It didn't take a Jedi Master to realise he had interrupted something. And it didn't take a Jedi Master to work out what that something was either.

"But..." Luke continued. "I should be going."

"No! Please stay." Leia said, reaching out and grasping Luke's arm.

Han saw the move. Heard the plea in her voice. Saw the small, but tender smile on Luke's face as he almost imperceptibly nodded his agreement. And as Winter returned with a tray of tea and assorted sweet things, the puzzle fell into place. How eager Leia had been to come to Coruscant. How she'd been like a giddy schoolgirl telling him of Mon Mothma's plans. And of Luke's to form his Jedi Academy. How she had been unable to see him until now. How she should have rushed into his arms the moment she's seen him but instead acted all business-like, making him come to her. And it made the pit of his stomach turn cold!

Winter busied herself with the tea.

Han stepped back, shaking his head. "I see what's going on here!" He said, looking from Leia to Luke and back again. He ran a hand through his hair. "Man, you really are a piece of work!"

"Han." Leia chided.

"Just how stupid do you think I am Leia?" He shouted, angrily. Turning on Winter he added. "That was a rhetorical question Winter, you don't need to answer!"

"Han, would you just listen. Please." Leia implored.

"Listen to what? 'It's not like that at all'." He quoted her from the surface of Endor, pitching his voice an octave higher than was really necessary. "'He's my brother'. My brother, my ass...argh!" He flapped a hand through the air and set off for the door.

"Don't you dare turn your back and walk away from me Han Solo!" Leia barked, sounding more like the Princess he had grown to love.

"Why?" Han asked. "You got a long lost sister you want me to meet now also?"

"Han. Please." She pleaded.

Maybe it was something in her tone or maybe it was just that he hadn't finished saying his piece to her that made him stop before reaching the door and return to where Leia stood beside Luke.

"You could have let me down gently you know. You could have told me that you'd met someone else. You could even have sent Winter to tell me you had decided to live with Admiral Ackbar! I've been tossed aside often enough to be able to take it. But to play me like a fool Leia, that was just plain cruel." He said.

Leia spoke softly. "I haven't been playing you like anything. And whatever it is you think you see, you're wrong." She said simply.

"You should listen to her Han." Luke added.

"Stay out of this kid, it's between her and me. So, what is it Leia? Is it just that Luke felt spiritually like a brother to you? And now, what? You've realised he means so much more than that? That you two are...are..." He flapped his hand around again, unable to speak the words.

Winter cleared her throat. "I should go." She suggested.

"No. No, Winter please stay." Leia touched her arm as she had done earlier with Luke. "There's something you should know. Something I need you both to know." She finished, looking between Winter and Han.

With a gesture she indicated they should sit. Winter gracefully took a seat at the table and poured tea into a cup. Han slouched onto a chair on the opposite side of the table, crossing his arms over his chest. His face clearly saying he would rather be in a Targs lair than here.

Leia composed herself, glanced at Luke for reassurance and then began. "Luke _is_ my brother."

Han added a "Hmm!" but Leia ignored the remark and continued. "He told me on Endor. You remember Han? You saw us as Luke was leaving to...leaving for the Death Star."

She should have said that Luke was leaving to face Vader, but Darth Vader would figure later in the speech she had rehearsed over and over with Luke's help and she wasn't ready to introduce him just yet.

"I remember you were upset. I assumed it was because _he_ was leaving." Han said. "I still say I was right." he muttered, unable to help himself.

"For a moment I thought the forest air must have gone to his head." Leia reached out and clasped Luke's human hand. "But somehow I knew what he'd said was true. It was like it was something I'd always known. Something I'd somehow just forgotten and needed to be reminded of."

Leia closed her eyes and swallowed, hard. "There's more. But it won't be easy for you to hear. Or for me to say."

Han unfolded his arms, his face softening as she spoke. This, whatever it was, was what had unnerved her when Mon Mothma had arrived on Endor, he was certain. She wore the same look of worried contemplation, only this time it was harder for her to shake it off.

"Whatever it is." He started. "You can tell me." Han tried a reassuring smile but after what he had accused her of, it seemed a hollow gesture.

"Luke and I are twins." She continued. "And as infants Luke was taken to live with Owen and Beru Lars and I was taken to Alderaan to be adopted by Bail and Breha Organa."

Seeing Leia faltering, Luke continued. "Our father was an accomplished pilot. He was also a Jedi Knight."

"I thought you said your dad was a pilot on a spice freighter or something." Han said, helping himself to some tea and drinking it down in one gulp.

"That was what Uncle Owen had told me." Luke corrected.

"Couldn't this Aunt and Uncle of yours take both of you? Seems odd you should be split up, you know, being twins an' all." He stated.

Luke squeezed Leia's hand, urging her to continue. As hard as this was for her, if she was going to come to terms with her father's true identity it was _she_ who was going to have to say this.

"His name was Anakin Skywalker. He was an accomplished pilot and he was a Jedi Knight." She began, taking a deep breath. "Every day is a battle for the Jedi. The Force guides and strengthens a Jedi. It also tempts them, tempts them with the dark side."

"The Sith." Han offered. "Like Vader or Sidious. They were of the dark side weren't they?"

Leia took a moment. She was almost done. It was mostly said. She looked first at Winter who seemed to be puzzling over nothing at all at her feet and then at Han who was sat simply looking back at her, waiting for her to finish.

Leia took another breath, calming herself. "Something happened to Anakin. We don't know exactly what. But something terrible happened to him and...and he turned to the dark side for his answers." Leia cleared her throat, she needed there to be no mistake in what she said next. "Anakin Skywalker was lost. But we all knew him. By the time we met him, he called himself Darth Vader."

There! It was over. It was said.

Luke placed a comforting arm around Leia's shoulders and gave her a quick hug.

The room was silent except for the hum of a passing Goblin until Han, unable to contain himself any longer, burst into uproarious laughter.

"Darth Vader!" He spluttered. "Your father!" He slapped his thigh, laughing harder. "Chewie ought to have been here to hear this! And I suppose this Yoda creature of Luke's was your mother!" He rocked back on his chair, observing that neither Luke nor Leia's expression changed. Slowly his laughing abated and he brought the chair back down to the floor.

"She's kidding right?" He said to Luke.

"You _are_ joking right?" He asked Leia, his brow furrowing in puzzlement. "I mean...he couldn't have been..." Han staggered out of the chair, knocking it over as he rose.

Shaking his head he said, "No! You're both crazy if you think I'd believe..." He kicked the chair out of his way as he stumbled to his feet. The earnest look on Leia's face told him all he needed to know. "You're wrong! Have to be! He...he tortured you, Leia...he tortured me. He tried to kill us all!"

"He was under the Emperor's influence." Luke pointed out.

Han shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, well that makes it all right then!" He started pacing the room, too many thoughts to assimilate bouncing around in his brain. "I need a drink!" he exclaimed. "I need a good, strong, really really strong, really good drink!"

Leia reached for him but he shook her off and without a glance back swept out of the quarters in search of a bar. Leia tightly closed her eyes, trying to erase the anger and hurt on Han's face as he had left.

Luke wrapped his arms around her and said soothingly. "It'll be all right. He needs to do this in order to find his own way back."

"What if he doesn't come back?" Leia asked sadly.

"Then, he's not the man we both believe him to be." Luke said, then repeated something Leia herself had said to him. "Han must follow his own path, nobody can choose it for him."

It was now that Winter spoke for the first time. "There had been talk."

"Winter?" Leia queried.

"In court." Winter replied, looking up. "My mother nursed your mother through her illness. I was just a child, but I heard the gossip. My mother wasn't very popular in court. She didn't indulge in what she considered to be idle tittle tattle. But I remember asking her if it was true."

Leia righted the chair Han had knocked over and sat opposite Winter, Luke taking another seat beside his sister.

"If what was true Winter?" Leia asked.

"If you were really just a war orphan adopted by Bail and Breha. Or if, as some of the staff believed, you were the result of a flirtation between Bail and someone in the court circle." Winter replied.

"Did she answer you?" Leia asked.

"She told me I should never listen to gossip. Shortly after that, Breha passed away, Bail mourned for his wife and the gossips found something or someone else to talk about." Winter said.

Luke sensed Winter holding back and said. "And later, what was it your mother said to you then?"

Winter took a breath and considered. It was no use trying to be economical with the truth around a Jedi.

"It was years later," Winter continued. "As her own health failed her, she told me what she knew. You were, oh just about sixteen at the time and already making waves in the Imperial Senate. She begged me to watch over you when she was gone as she had watched over Breha during her ill health, and over you whilst growing up. She told me that she didn't condone subterfuge, but that sometimes it was necessary to protect the innocent. Bail and Breha had tried unsuccessfully for years for a child of their own. An epidemic had ravaged Alderaan. Many believed that it was the Imperials who had been responsible for bringing the disease to the planet in an attempt to decimate it's inhabitants. Whether that was true or false didn't matter, Breha fell victim to the plague and suffered years of ill health often being forced out of public sight for months at a time. So, you see, it was easy to explain such an absence as a period of inner reflection. A time when they might have found comfort in the adoption of a healthy, beautiful, baby girl. An Heiress to the House of Alderaan." She sat back, letting her words sink in.

"I hoped..." Leia muttered. "Even though I knew with all my heart..."

"You didn't really want it to be true." Luke finished for her. He held her hand with his gloved, artificial, right hand and recalled the same feelings. "I know. I felt the same way once."

"I know your mother's name." Winter added.

Both Leia and Luke looked over at her, enquiringly.

"Bail Organa took my mother into his confidence. Your mother died in childbirth. Of a broken heart, it was said. Her name was Padme Amidala. And she was Queen of the Naboo." Winter told them.

For Luke, this revelation gave him a place to start his research.

For Leia, it posed as many questions as answers. The only man she would ever truly regard as her father had so often admonished her for being a tomboy. He had questioned why it was she couldn't be more like her adopted sister, companion and friend, Winter. Much more of a Princess than Leia could ever be, growing up Leia had wondered if there had been some error at the hospital and they had been switched at birth. Her father had laughed so at that suggestion, pointing out that it would have to be a pretty incompetent midwife who mistook his gurgling infant for a three year old child! Leia smiled at the memory and then another thought came to mind, causing her to giggle.

"Leia?" Luke said.

"Our Mother was Queen of the Naboo." She repeated, stifling a further giggle. "Han is going to hate having to call you Prince Luke!"

To which all three couldn't restrain a little relieved laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

If you're reading this, thanks for sticking with me! If you're enjoying it, hang onto your hats – I've got LOTS more where this came from (some better than others, even to my mind!) and I'm just finding my feet in the world of fan fiction.

This and one more chapter to go for this fic but there will be more (take that as threat or promise, it's up to you...)

By Alderaan standards the cantina was a dive.

By Corellian standards it was upmarket.

By Han Solo's standards it was palatial.

It was far too light and airy for Han but the drinks were cheap, comparatively at least, and the music was, well, actually pretty much to his liking.

His first shot of liquor had tasted like smooth liquid silk. So he'd slammed his glass on the counter and demanded the stuff the regulars didn't like sharing with the in-laws. The bartender had given him a furtive look, then produced an unmarked bottle from beneath the counter, charged him an unreasonably high number of credits and asked that he give him no trouble.

Han had snatched the bottle off the counter and swaggered to the farthest, darkest alcove he could find. Even that was brighter than he had wanted.

He was on his third drink when an exceptionally beautiful and exceptionally young, Han estimated, female Twi'lek leaned over his table and fluttered her astonishingly long eyelashes at him.

"Looking for some company?" She cooed.

"What if I were." Han grinned.

"Well." She said, licking her luscious lips. "Then I could sit here, beside you."

She slid into the booth, a long slender leg slipping over his, a sinewy arm gliding across the back of the chair and a lekku brushing his jawline.

"And what?" Han asked, his eyes locked with hers. "If I were looking for more than just company?"

The Twi'lek's eyes twinkled. "Well then." She breathed. "I have a place in town. I could show you the way."

The tip of the Twi'lek's lekku traced the outline of his lower lip.

Before he became a respectable member of the Rebel Alliance, back when Han Solo was only looking out for Han Solo, he wouldn't have hesitated.

But this Han Solo was not that Han Solo any more.

"And when we get there." Han said, slowly closing the distance between their lips. "Would you like me to read you a bedtime story?"

The Twi'lek hissed an abomination in her native tongue at him, rose gracefully from the booth and set her sights on another sad, lonely heart across the bar.

"Your loss soldier is another man's gain..." She tossed over her shoulder.

He watched her wriggle her way over to another booth and her banter began again. Han shook his head and swallowed back another glass. He wondered if the management of this place knew she was plying her trade here. He wondered if they cared. It was hardly a surprise. Senators, Ambassadors and their staff were constantly calling at Coruscant. Away from home and family, smart men with smart money, easy prey for a night of bliss and no one to be any the wiser.

Smart men, he thought.

Smart women too.

What was it Lando had said that had tapped into Han's petty jealousies and insecurities? Something about hotshot Senators and Councillors turning Leia's head.

Leia!

Han refilled his glass and stared into the dark, sultry liquid.

How much venom had she spat about the Empire and about Vader himself over the course of their acquaintance. Never knowing, never even suspecting that he was...but how could he be?

How could that black-suited monster be her father. And Luke. The kid was like a polar opposite of all that Vader had stood for. This Force, could it really turn someone as gentle as Luke into...

Han drank back his liquor and refilled his glass. Before Yavin and the Death Star, before he got himself drawn into what had seemed like a crazy, one-sided battle, a rag-tag collection of no-hoper's versus the might of the Imperial Forces. Before all the craziness that followed, if Han Solo had found himself in the company of a beautiful, willing woman he would have milked every moment of pleasure he could out of her and not looked back.

If _he_ could change, could become a different person because of the love of one woman, why not the reverse happen. Something had happened to Anakin, Leia had said. Something that made him turn to the dark side for answers.

Han swallowed another glass and whilst the alcohol started to kick in, clarity dawned. Vader...or rather Anakin had been in love.

His thought process was interrupted as a grinning Lando Calrissian joined him in the booth, seating himself opposite Han.

"You had a lucky escape there pal!" Lando said, adding another bottle to the table and filling both his and Han's glass from it. A fat cigar poked from between his fore and middle finger.

"Lando!" Han spat.

Nodding toward the departed Twi'lek, Lando said. "She'd have gotten you twenty to life in the spice mines of Kessel for sure. And I doubt Leia would be dropping by for conjugal visits if you get me." He winked, his grin widening.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Han demanded.

"Luke called." Lando blew a huge plume of smoke over their heads. "Said you'd had a hissy and stormed off. He was worried you might get yourself into trouble."

Lando was still eyeing the Twi'lek who had clearly found herself a date for the night. "Don't think he imagined you might find yourself getting someone like her into trouble though!" He added with a laugh.

"Pretty close, you and Luke, these days." Han observed.

"Yeah. Well, you know, he's a good kid that Luke." Lando said, swallowing back his drink and refilling his glass.

"So, what happened with the message he gave you on Endor?" Han asked.

"Er..." Lando gave the impression of thinking back. "He said something about leaving the planet. But I told you that didn't I?"

"What you didn't tell me." Han said, leaning over the table. "Was that he was leaving with Leia and the fleet and coming to Coruscant."

"Didn't I?" Lando queried. "Must have slipped my mind."

"Yeah!" Han grumbled. "Your mind seems to be doing a lot of slipping lately."

"What difference does it make? Besides, may I remind you I was pretty busy getting the Falcon flight-ready." Lando retorted, gulping back the contents of his glass.

"What difference..." Han swallowed another drink and watched Lando refill both of their glasses. "Firstly, you were only fixing up the Falcon because you banged her up in the first place. And don't think I didn't notice how much you left undone." Han poked a finger at Lando who blew a smoke ring around it. "And secondly, if you had given me the full message from Luke I might not have made such an ass of myself when I saw him with Leia, in her quarters, looking all cosy together!"

Lando roared with laughter before spluttering and coughing.

Han reached over and relieved Lando of his cigar.

"You thought..." Lando coughed and took a swig from his liquor bottle. "Luke and Leia! Seriously, Han you don't know just how wrong that would be!"

"Oh, I think I do." Han replied.

He followed Lando's lead and gulped from his bottle.

"For one." Lando ticked off on his fingers. "There is no way that kid would have the first idea how to handle a lady like Leia. For two, I doubt that kid would have the first idea how to deal with any lady for that matter. And three.." Lando leaned forward and retrieved his cigar, drawing a mouthful of tobacco. "Leia is so crazy in love with you, no other guy stands a chance with her." He puffed smoke out and held his bottle toward his friend.

Han clinked the neck of his bottle against Lando's. "Agreed." He said and they both took a slug.

"So, tell me." Lando lowered his voice conspiratorially. "Where does a gambler like me have to go to get himself into a really good game?"

Han considered before answering. "I think I know just the place."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Leia was dreaming.

She was a child again in the grounds of the Royal Palace on Alderaan.

The sun was shining brightly and Leia lay on her stomach in a patch of long grass watching a flitterbug fluttering between flowers. Her father was calling to her and he was annoyed again, she could tell from the say he spoke her name. She knew what he was angry about too. She'd been outside the palace gates again, unescorted. She just couldn't understand why he worried so. There was nothing outside to scare her. Nothing she couldn't handle by herself. And there was just so much to see.

"Leia Organa, don't you ignore me young lady!" Bail had said to her angrily.

"Sssh Papa, you'll scare her away!" She'd exclaimed.

"No, Leia. This is important. You come here _now_!" He'd commanded. She knew how far she could push her father and the tone of his voice told her she had gone far enough. Sulkily, she left the flitterbug and the flowers behind and stood before her father.

"I'm sorry Papa." She'd said simply as he knelt to look at her. "Don't be cross with Winter, she didn't know what I was going to do."

"I'm not cross with Winter." He'd said, gently cradling her face in his big, strong hands. "Or with you precious one. I just fear for your safety. You're just a child, you don't realise there are people out there who could hurt you. And that would hurt me. Hurt me more than words can say."

"But Winter says the people love you Papa, why would anyone want to hurt you?" She'd asked.

He'd leaned forward and softly kissed her forehead before answering. "There is always someone, precious one, who wants to hurt someone else. Not matter how much they may feel loved."

She hadn't understood what he meant, just grateful that he hadn't sent her to bed early. The day was too bright, too beautiful and there was still too much for her to explore before her bedtime.

Leia rolled over and the scene changed. She was in her father's arms at her mother's bedside and was little more than a babe. Her father had cradled his dying wife and cried, openly, as she had taken her last breath. And he had clutched his daughter tightly as if afraid to let her go.

In an instant the aspect changed again. She was a grown woman, standing beside a box. No, not a box. A casket. An elaborate flower arrangement covering its lid. The only light shone down from a single light, illuminating the casket.

Sobbing.

She could hear sobbing from the darkness but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't see anyone. Then she heard a knock. And another. She looked around and jumped as the knocking became more intense. She was cold, terribly, terribly cold. And the knocking grew louder. The casket lid began to tremble. To rock, violently. Unable to catch her breath, she cried out as the lid flew into the darkness.

Lord Darth Vader stared back at her.

With a gasp, Leia sat bolt upright in her bed. Rubbing her forehead, the banging continued. It took a moment for her to realise the sound was coming from her own quarters.

Slipping out of bed and pulling on a robe she made her way through to the living quarters. The banging had stopped and been replaced by voices, raised, and very familiar.

In the doorway Han Solo swayed, demanding that Winter step aside and allow him to enter.

"I will warn you one last time Captain Solo." Winter advised. "If you do not remove yourself from this threshold I shall have no option but to order the Goblin to fire upon you."

"Five minutes with her, that's all I need." Han implored.

"It's the middle of the night!" Winter barked.

"Five minutes." Han repeated.

"Then you should return at a more respectable hour, Captain." Winter said. "When I'm sure Her Highness will be more than happy to meet with you. Her commitments permitting, of course."

"It's all right Winter." Leia said from the doorway leading to the remainder of her rooms.

"But Your Highness!" Winter exclaimed.

"I think I'm perfectly safe with Han." Leia said.

Han nodded smugly at Winter who grudgingly stepped aside allowing him access.

"Go back to bed Winter." Leia said. Winter was about to protest when Leia continued. "Han will only be here for five minutes."

Clearly unhappy, Winter returned to her room though her door remained open Han noticed.

"Five minutes Han." Leia said to which he thrust forward a hand holding three bright yellow Zeebee Crests and a huge purple flower Leia couldn't name. With a sigh she took the flowers, arching an eyebrow at the attached bulb and roots of the purple bloom.

"Funny thing, but did you know, there are any number of places to go and get drunk in this crummy place but it turns out if you want to buy the little lady a bunch of flowers to apologise for being home late, nowhere's open." Han said. Mostly coherently if a little slurred in parts.

"Really." Leia puzzled over what to do with her 'posy', eventually tucking them into another arrangement. "I'll speak with the Trade Guild in the morning."

"I'm sorry." Han said, quietly. "I shouldn't have stormed off like that. You deserved better, especially from me."

"Apology accepted. The door is behind you." Leia replied.

"I'm not going anywhere yet." He said and approached her, taking her face in his hands in the same way her father had in her dream. He smelled of cheap alcohol and even cheaper tobacco, even so, Leia involuntarily trembled at his touch.

"I heard you out. Five minutes of your time for me?" He asked. Leia's smile convinced him to continue. "I like to drink sometimes. And sometimes I like to get drunk. My Dad liked to drink sometimes too. And sometimes he liked to get drunk as well. Trouble is, the sometimes he got drunk were also the sometimes when something hadn't gone his way. At times like that, my Dad liked to use his fists on anyone who got in his way. One night, when I was about six, my Mom got in his way on just such a night. He broke her cheekbone, nose, eye socket, two ribs and her right wrist when she wouldn't get up to take any more."

"Oh Han!" Leia said, her voice no more than a whisper. "I'm so sorry."

"I swore that night I would never let him hurt her like that again." Han said. "As it was, I didn't need to worry. Even before Mom's bruises had faded he'd gotten in the way of another drunk who was having an equally bad day. They found him two days later, behind a cheap cantina. He'd died in a pool of his own blood and vomit right where he fell."

Leia placed her hands over his, wanting to soothe away his pain.

"My point.." He said. "Is that I am _not_ my father." He leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. "And you are not yours." He finished.

"Have I told you that I love you?" Leia somehow managed to say.

"Not nearly often enough." He responded, bending to kiss her lips but finding himself being pushed away, Leia's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"You really need to take a shower, get a change of clothes and some strong coffee inside you before you spontaneously combust!" She insisted.

Han backed away, his usual cock-eyed grin on his face. "Okay Princess. He agreed, walking backward toward the door. "But only because I've had my five minutes. I'll be back tomorrow. Dinner. Conversation. And..er..no floorshow this time. I promise."

"Get out of here, you pirate!" She laughed, throwing a cushion at him and missing.

"I'll go find those quarters we've been allocated. No doubt Chewie will have made himself at home by now. Goodnight Winter." He called from the doorway. Giving Leia a wink and blowing her a kiss, he made sure the door audibly closed as he left.

"Insufferable man!" Winter scoffed from her doorway.

Leia retrieved the cushion she had thrown and placed it back in it's place on the sofa. "Goodnight Winter." She said.

"Not that you listen to me." Winter complained.

"Winter." Leia said firmly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Your Highness." Winter conceded. This was one battle she sensed she was unlikely to win easily.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, here we go, last chapter...I think I should explain I picture Winter with a haughty English accent and permanently pursed lips (at least when Han's around) and looking a bit like Mrs Danvers in Rebecca._

Han Solo polished his boots on the back of his pants, swapped the flowers he had purchased from one hand to the other and back again and, with a shake of his shoulders, depressed the buzzer to Leia's quarters. When no one answered he pressed the buzzer again. And when still nobody came he stabbed his finger on the announcer and kept it there until finally the door slid aside to reveal a stoney-faced Winter.

"Well hello, gorgeous!" Han grinned. "Oops, sorry. I expected Leia to answer. She...er..." He peered around Winter into the all too quiet living quarters. "Ready?"

"Ready?" Winter asked, innocently.

"We have a dinner date." Han said, walking into the quarters with no protest from Winter. "I know you heard me tell Leia I'd come by. So, is she still getting ready? Because I was thinking of somewhere quiet, small and intimate. No need to dress up."

"Her Highness is not here, Captain." Winter explained.

Sinking into a sofa, Han looked disappointed. "Don't tell me she's stuck in the Senate Hall again! What do those old fossils find to talk about for so long?"

"Her Highness is away on business." Winter replied.

"Away where?" Han asked. "She didn't say anything last night about having to go away."

"I think, Captain, you mean Her Highness didn't say anything in the early hours of this morning about going away." Winter corrected. "And that would be because Her Highness was not aware that she would need to be away until she received a communication to that effect at breakfast."

"Guess, I don't get the Court circulars." Han moaned.

"Court circulars are no longer published." Winter commented.

"Couldn't Leia have let me know?" Han grumbled. "I mean I got a hair cut and bought flowers and everything!"

"So I see. Would you like me to suggest something for those flowers?" Winter asked.

"Does it involve water and a vase?" Han arched an eyebrow as he passed her the bouquet.

"Of course, now you find yourself with time on your hands, you could perhaps enlist with the Alliance military." Winter suggested. "I could come with you, if you need help filling in the forms."

"Now I have some time on my hands, there are a dozen repairs I should get to on the Falcon." Han replied.

"Well, don't let me come between you and your..." Choosing her word "...vehicle."

Han had had enough of her banter for one day. There was, however, just one thing he needed to say before he left. "By the way, slick work of yours Winter." He said.

Looking at the flowers, Winter said. "It won't be easy, but I'm sure I can make them into something that resembles an exquisite arrangement."

"Not the flowers Winter. The quarters!" Han said.

"Were they to your liking Captain?" She asked.

"Oh I liked them very much." He carried on. "Until I got into bed and found Chewie snuggled against my ass!"

"Oh, do you and he normally have separate sleeping arrangements?" She queried.

"When you asked how long Chewie and I had been partners, you knew full well it was only in the business sense." Han accused her.

"I'll ensure the necessary adjustments are made before you return tonight." She advised.

"Don't bother, I'll sleep on the Falcon from now on." He replied, heading for the door.

"Then we have an understanding." She smiled at him sweetly.

"We do?" Han asked, puzzled.

"You were disappointed to find an unwelcome item in your bed." She continued. " And I would be equally disappointed if I were to find an equally unwelcome item in her Her Highness'."

And there it was.

The ground rules laid bare before him.

You can look.

But you sure as Hell better not touch.

He turned and tried to stare her down, but Winter was far too practised in diplomacy to falter.

And he was far too stubborn to give up that easily.

"I bet you dinner for two that I can break into these apartments while Leia is away." He challenged.

Winter considered. "Three courses?"

"Naturally." He replied.

"With Champagne?" She asked.

Champagne could set him back a whole lot of credits, but it would be worth it to wipe the smug look off Winter's face.

"Two bottles." He promised.

"I don't approve of gambling Captain." She announced. "However, it may prove useful to put our security to the test."

"I look forward to the challenge." He nodded his head to her.

"And I look forward to dinner. Her Highness is due back late afternoon, tomorrow." She told him.

"Tomorrow!" He exclaimed. "You could have warned me she was only away overnight!"

"Did I not mention that earlier?" She queried, innocently. "Must have slipped my mind."

Han took his leave feeling like he had been suckered by her again.

And equally determined to prove her wrong.

The following morning, early, and Lando was sat across from Han Solo in a tapcafe drinking a strong caf brewed just to his liking. His jaw ached from laughing whilst Han merely sat fuming.

"Yeah, Chewie laughed at that too!" Han said, Chewbacca adding his own comment which Han chose to ignore.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Lando composed himself. "A four digit code. Thumb and forefinger recognition. _And_ a retinal scan. I'm telling you Han, can't be done."

"Yeah, Chewie said that!" Han grumbled.

"What in all the stars possessed you?" Lando queried.

"Yeah, Chewie said that too!" Han growled as Chewbacca yarled his agreement. "So, how are we going to do it?" He asked.

"We?" Lando spluttered.

"You owe me Calrissian, you know you do." Han stated.

Lando considered for a moment. "Okay, tell you what I'm going to do. I know someone, who knows someone who may...and only may mind you...be able to get you that four digit code. But for the rest, you're on your own buddy."

"You know what? I'm thinking you know someone, who knows someone, who _is_ going to get me that four digit code and I'm thinking that I know someone who knows he owes me and is going to get me two bottles of _Alderaanian_ Champagne without making a profit from it." Han suggested.

"Let me get this straight before I agree to anything." Lando said. "You lose the bet, you're buying dinner for two. And if you _win_ the bet, you're still buying dinner for two."

Chewie whuffed his thoughts on the subject.

"It's not always about the reward Chewie!" Han replied.

Lando called the waiter over, ordered more drinks and thought about Han's proposal.

"You know, there must be an easier way for you to impress the Princess." Lando pointed out.

"This is not about Leia." Han said.

"Han, old buddy, _everything_ is about the Princess for you." Lando chuckled.

"Maybe." Han shrugged. "But this is not so much about Leia as it is about that gundark masquerading as her personal assistant."

"She's just looking out for her friend, or companion, or Mistress or whatever it is she calls Leia." Lando said.

"What did you say?" Han asked, a thought suddenly coming to him.

"I said she's just looking out for Leia. I mean, no offence Han, but at first glance you don't come across as the kind of guy who should be in the company of a Princess. You agree with me don't you Chewie?" Lando said.

Chewbacca yowled his affirmation.

"I gotta go." Han said, rising and leaving quickly.

Chewbacca growled something and Lando nodded, knowingly. "You can say that again Chewie. Completely smitten."

Chewie youffed something else.

"That too my friend, that too!" Lando exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Han Solo made his away across town to the Senate rooms and offices. It took him longer than he expected to blag his way inside. Apparently being a hero of the Rebellion didn't carry a lot of weight with the new regime. He'd have to find a way to amend that situation once he had the time. Right now, however, he needed to find someone who was unexpectedly difficult to find. On the verge of giving up, Han finally spotted his prey hovering around a group of Senators, all of whom gave the impression they were trying to shake him off.

Good old Threepio Han thought, irritating to the last.

He approached the group and placed an arm around the droid's shoulders.

"Threepio!" He cried. "Good to see you, you old protocol droid you. You don't mind if I borrow him do you gentlemen?" He asked, immediately regretting the assumption that the group were all male upon spotting a Tamarian female glaring at him. With all eight of her eyes! "And ladies, of course." Han bowed his head at her in respect. The Tamarian returned the bow, eyeslashes batting up and down.

"I really don't think, Captain..." Threepio started to protest.

"Really Threepio?" Han said. "That's nice for you." His arm around C3PO's shoulders guiding him away from the group.

"Captain Solo! My orders were quite specific. I was to maintain a discreet presence and assist the Senators in the performance of their official duties." Threepio rambled. Han wasn't entirely listening, he was too busy trying to decide how next to proceed.

"And who gave you those orders Threepio?" Han asked, not really interested in his response.

"Why, Mistress Leia of course." Threepio answered.

"And who do you think I take my orders from Threepio?" Han asked, trying the door to an office and finding it secured.

"It has been a long-held belief that you are a mercenary working solely for your own purpose and profit." Threepio replied, irking Han with his innocent honesty.

"Yeah, well actually.." Han continued, trying more doors. What was it with these Senators that made them so damned security conscious! "..On this occasion you'd be wrong. I'm doing this for Leia."

"Doing what Captain?" Threepio asked.

Han smiled as finally a doorhandle gave in to his grip.

"In you go Threepio and we'll talk about it inside. Let's just say I need a hand." Han told him.

The door clicked shut behind them as Han's plan started to take shape.

A little over an hour later and Han was hunting down his ever elusive friend Lando, finally tracking him down in a cantina playing sabaac with a Gungan, a Selonian, a Bothan and a Drovian. None of whom Han would trust to play a fair game if their lives depended on it.

"Is this all you do all day Lando, drink and gamble?" Han enquired.

"Of course not. A guy's gotta eat too." Lando replied, grinning.

"So, do you have what you promised me?" Han asked.

"Hey!" The Drovian stuck his chin out. "Can't you see we're in the middle of a game here pal?"

"Yeah." Han said, squaring his shoulders. "Same way I see that none of you are gonna win seeing as how all of you are cheating. Pal."

"You wanna watch your mouth!" The Drovian started, before Lando interrupted.

"Okay boys, settle down wouldya?" Lando rose. "Now I'm gonna leave my cards face down on the table here while I do a little business with my friend here. And when I get back I don't want to see any paw, flipper or fingers prints on them that don't belong to me. Got it?"

Lando indicated Han should follow him to a quiet corner as far away from the game as they could get.

Sliding into the booth Han asked. "So, did you get it?"

"Have you any idea the sacrifice I had to make to get you this code?" Lando whined.

"My heart bleeds. Now hand it over." Han said, eyes scanning the room.

"First." Lando said. "This is it now, right? We're square now, right?"

"That's debatable." Han argued. "But okay, yeah. We're square. Soon as Chewie brings me the Champagne I know you sent him to get, we're square."

Lando gave him a half smile and said. "Three, Five, Nine, One."

"Three, Five, Nine, One." Han repeated. "You're sure?"

Lando let out a small laugh. "Hey, it's me!" He said, as though every word from his lips had been verified as the truth.

"Are. You. Sure?" Han repeated, angrily.

Lando leaned forward in his chair, lowering his voice further. "Look, Han, I know pretty much most of the time I talk through my orifice to get me what I want. But have I ever given you cause to doubt me?"

"Cloud City." Han countered without hesitation.

"That was different and you know it." Lando said.

Han considered. Despite Lando's deception resulting in him being encased in carbonite, despite his lies almost sending Leia into the clutches of her nemesis Darth Vader, despite his knowingly standing by whilst Luke was lured into a trap, despite his abominable behaviour to them all on Cloud City, Han had to concede that Lando was actually probably the best friend he'd ever had. After Chewie, of course.

"Thanks for your help." Han said, sounding genuinely grateful.

"You're really going to do this aren't you?" Lando said, sitting back.

"I'm really going to do it, yes." Han nodded.

"Well. I wish you luck. Because if this goes belly up, you are going to have to do some pretty nifty talking your way out of some serious incarceration time." Lando said.

"Think it's you who needs the luck." Han scoffed. "Those thieves you're playing with have been checking out your cards ever since you left them on the table."

"That's okay," Lando said, pulling aside his jacket to reveal another hand. "Those aren't the cards I intend playing!"

X

Time was running out if he was to have everything perfect for when Leia arrived home. He'd heard from his spy on the ground, Chewie, that Winter had left the apartment and it was now or never. Han stood over the keypad and uttered a silent prayer then cautiously, rubbing his fingers together, input the four numbers Lando had given him. When there was no audible alarm, Han breathed a sigh of relief and waited for the pad to wink blue before attempting the digit and retinal scan.

And then it came, the cue to place thumb and forefinger on a flat panel scanner whilst simultaneously staring with the right eye into an oblong scanner set about a foot too low for Han to do so comfortably.

He waited an age. An eternity it seemed like. Then he heard a noise. A catch clicking. Footsteps on stairs. And a Wookiee muttering in his ear that she was back.

No kidding Chewie, a little more notice would have been helpful Han thought. A bead of sweat threatened to run into his eye, until it was stopped in it's tracks by his bushy eyebrows.

Don't panic Solo, he thought, hold firm.

An instant later, all shone blue and the quarters door slid aside.

No time to reflect on his glory Han snatched up the Champagne bottles, careful not to smash them together, and raced into the apartment.

Winter entered only moments after him and immediately detected an odour not previously present. A cushion had been dislodged and was teetering on the edge of a sofa and the door to the inner quarters was open.

"Your Highness?" Winter called, knowing full well that Leia had not yet returned. She was always kept abreast of the Princess's whereabouts and she was well aware that she had only just started her return journey.

Winter followed her nose. The all-too-masculine scent was coming from Leia's bed chamber and sure enough as she entered the half lit room Han Solo lay sprawled in the middle of the bed, a bottle of Champagne on the pillow beside him and a rose clamped between his lips.

"Get your great, muddy boots off her Highness's bed!" Winter barked and wrenched the rose out of Han's mouth.

"Hey!" He said. "If that had had thorns you could have ripped my tongue out."

"Only your tongue?" Winter leaned forward, hands on hips. "Get me a dozen more, let's see if I can't rip out more than just your tongue! How did you get in here anyway?"

Han stretched and pulled a pillow to his face, inhaling deeply. "Honey, I've broken in and out of places Jabba the Hutt himself thought impenetrable." He lay back, finally able to enjoy his victory. "This was a piece of cake. Speaking of cake, I was thinking of something a bit daring for dessert. How does Ryshcate sound to you?"

"Like you're drunk on Champagne already. Where are we going to get Ryshcate from?" Winter challenged.

"Well, let me think. It's a Corellian dish and well, I'm a Corellian...you work it out." Han said grinning.

"Her Highness will be here shortly." Winter said, sighing. "I would prefer she not find you..." She looked down at him. "..there."

"Oh, I'm not staying. There's somewhere I need to be. But while I'm gone there are a few things I need you to get for dinner." Han pulled a datapad from his jacket pocket and handed it to Winter.

"Very well." She said. "You did win the bet I suppose. But I want to talk to you further about what measures we need to take to ensure such a breach in security doesn't occur again."

"It'll be my pleasure." Han said. "But, please, don't let me keep you."

He watched her exit the bedroom, heard her grumbling about the menu he had put together and the time it would take for her to find all of the foodstuffs he had listed. And when he was sure she had left, he sat up and popped the contact lens from his right eye. When Threepio had told him it would take a lens replicating Leia's own retinal impression, he wasn't entirely convinced he would be able to pull it off in the time he had available to him. His perseverance, however, had paid dividends. Scanning every image he'd found stored of her, Han had managed to overlay enough visual perspectives of her right eye to be able to at least approximate the correct pigment and tissue layer to create a unique contact lens.

Han just had a couple more things to do. He wanted to set the table so it was fit for a Princess and one more thing after that.

But first...from the waistband of his pants he pulled the object that had been sticking so uncomfortably in his back whilst he was lying on the bed...he had to get Threepio's hand back to him.

X

Leia arrived back at her quarters exhausted. She barely acknowledged Winter as she stumbled over to a sofa and collapsed into it, sinking her head into the soft fabric and closing her eyes.

"How was it, Your Highness?" Winter enquired.

"Emotional." She replied. "Sad. Very, very sad. A giant of a man, yet at the end he was all alone."

"Hardly alone Your Highness. You were with him." Winter corrected.

"But no family. No friends. G'larmay deserved so much more." Leia sighed. "When my time comes, I hope someone will be by my side."

"I'm certain many people will be there, Your Highness." Winter said, adding. "Your Highness, dinner will be ready in about an hour."

"Thank you Winter, but I'm really not very hungry. I might just go to bed, I feel I could sleep for a week." Leia exhaled, trying to draw the strength to move from where she sat.

"Whilst I quite understand how tired you must be feeling, I am obliged to point out that a very special menu has been prepared for you." Winter said, trying to sound unrehearsed. "By a very special person in your life."

Leia opened her eyes and looked up. "Winter?" She queried.

"She means me." Han said.

So tired had she been when she came home she hadn't even noticed Han standing by the dining table where she normally shared her meals with Winter.

The table had been laid for two in what Leia guessed was Han's approximation of a formal setting. Two crystal candle holders held tapering candles of shimmering gold wax. A small arrangement of flowers took centre stage on the table, a single rose lay across what she assumed was her plate and a cooler held a bottle of Champagne. Alderaanian Champagne if she wasn't mistaken. Very rare and since the planet no longer existed, becoming more rare each time a bottle was consumed. Han executed a perfect bow, smiled and favoured her with one of his trademark cock-eyed grins.

And he was resplendent in the latest style, New Republic Military blues.

"Han." Leia said, rising from the sofa. "You did all of this for me?"

She looked down at the table, moved to reposition a knife in the wrong place and decided against it. No effort had been spared, she could see that. And he had further sealed his commitment to her by joining the Military. She blinked back a tear and hugged him tightly.

"Isn't he just the best Winter?" She said.

"The very best, Your Highness." Winter replied, again her face screwed into a ball.

Han made a mental note to speak to her about that sometime. But for now...

"As pleasant as this reunion is.." He started. "You'll find I have prepared a bath for you also."

Leia looked up at him as though he had promised her the stars and delivered the moon as well.

"And since I am aware water is currently on ration, I have forgone my share also." Han said, fully expecting Winter to add something about him not using his full quota very often anyway.

"A bath too? I could get used to having you around." Leia teased.

"Well," Han tugged his Military jacket down straight. "Who knows when I'll next have chance to treat you like a Princess."

"You look...very handsome." She said, appraising his attire. And he did. If there was one thing Han did really well, it was fit his clothes. Even if the clothes sometimes looked like they were fit for nothing.

"You might want to take that bath before your flattery makes me blush!" Han said.

With a quick, light kiss to his cheek, a smile and a raised eyebrow at Winter, Leia skipped off to the 'fresher.

"You have made Her Highness very happy this evening." Winter told Han.

"I aim to please." He answered.

"Capt...General Solo," She corrected. "This is what you had planned when you made that bet isn't it?"

Han nodded, adding. "I wanted you to understand something about Leia and me. Nothing will come between us. Not the Empire. Not Jabba the Hutt. Not some age old royal tradition. And not you, Winter. Especially not you. If you try to keep us apart, Leia will sense it. And that's one battle you definitely won't be able to win."

"You overestimate my influence Cap...General. Her Highness is her own woman. She knows her own mind. Follows her own path." Winter responded.

"But you have her ear. It wouldn't hurt for her to hear a compliment now and then about me." Han said.

"If the moment presents itself." Winter agreed, her face unreadable but Han felt sure some part of her was cringing.

"There!" Han said with a flourish. "Now we have an understanding."

"We do." Winter said, though Han wasn't sure if she was agreeing or questioning.

Han popped the Champagne cork and poured two glasses. "I won't overstep the mark with Leia," he handed a glass to Winter. "And you won't assume I'm the kind of guy who would!"

He clinked his glass with hers and took a sip, bubbles tickling his nose.

"Just how _did_ you get in here earlier?" Winter asked, unable to contain the question any longer.

"Simple. I knew the security passes had to be something Leia, you and Threepio could all use. You weren't about to tell me anything and, as tempting as it was to contact Leia and ask her for the information, I just asked Threepio instead. He told me how to duplicate a contact lens for the retinal scan and I ...er...'borrowed' his hand so I could use Leia's thumb and fingerprints that had been lasered onto his. The contact lens took the time. Who knew the eye had so many intricate layers?"

"And the code?" She asked, frowning.

"Lando got me that from someone he knows on the inside. Well, someone who knows someone on the inside at least." Han replied, sipping some more Champagne.

Winter fumed.

If this...this...scoundrel could cheat his way in...

"Who on the inside?" She asked angrily.

"He didn't say. And I didn't have time to find out. No doubt the lucky lady had a night she'd rather forget with Lando. If he could tear his sorry ass away from a game!" He downed his glass, tried to hide a not-quite-silent burp and took a seat to wait for Leia.

Winter's mind, however, was already far away.

They had been betrayed. Perhaps by an innocent. By a young recruit, head swayed by the promise of a romance.

Perhaps not.

Either way, Winter knew she had to find the informant and silence them.

For good if necessary.

_Well, there it is. My very first fic which I hope, in Han's words, wasn't all bad? Some of it was .. good?_

_There'll be more, I promise. Now I've started I've got a taste for it and there's 50 plus in my repertoire, some of which I may have to publish and be damned! (which is to say I don't think they're very good but I'm not sure I have it in me to improve them). _

_Thank you for all your encouragement, I really have enjoyed starting to share my version of Han and Leia's world._


End file.
